Ice Cream
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio is studying for her exams, and Kaito is helping her study...With people spying in the background...


**I'm sorry for not updating quickly. Many reasons. First, my brain was fried completely that I couldn't type rapidly. Second, my fanfiction account has been going haywire. Third, and most important of all, I have homework! Woo hoo. Well who cares!...Read and enjoy! Sequel to "Shopping with Rio"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal nor the PSAT Exams.**

* * *

"The PSAT...The PSAT Exam is such a bother..." Rio grumbled as she was studying for her upcoming PSAT Exam. "I may be smart...but I don't understand this stuff!" Rio yelled. She was sitting at a picnic table under a starry night sky. Books and papers were scattered everwhere on the table and in a huge mess.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay...Because their behavior was *blank*, Judai and Yugi served as*blank*models for the future children duellists...Hmm...Let's see...Not B, D, or E...I would think it's C, but I don't know what exemplary means!"

"Exemplary means worthy of imitation, representing the best of their kind," a new voice said. Rio looked up to see Kaito coming towards her with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk when this piece of paper came at my feet. At that moment, I heard you scream in frustration."

Rio looked at his hand and saw that it was her paper. She rapidly took it from him. She sighed deeply while hugging it. "I thought I...Arigato..." She sighed deeply again.

"What's wrong?"

Rio looked at him in confusion. "Have you...Nevermind. I have the PSAT Exams tomorrow, and I'm studying for them. Though I never knew how..._weird _they would be..." Rio sighed deeply again.

Kaito looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you too young to be taking those exams?"

Rio looked at him and nodded. "I am. But they said that I was smart enough to take them and pass. And I also did not doubt in my abilities. So I said yes. I believe that they are not difficult. They way they are phrased makes it seem..."

"Unrealistic," Kaito finished for her. She nodded twice. He went over to her side and sat down. She looked up at him in pure surprise. He noticed her staring at him, so he explained without looking. "I'll help you study."

Rio blinked a few times before she smiled. "Arigato!"

* * *

"Mou! Yuma! Why did you have to take so long?" asked Kotori as she and Yuma walked by the park at night.

"It's not my fault! There was a big-*Gasp*"

Kotori looked in surprise at him. "What's wrong?!" she asked in alarm. Yuma pointed to what he was seeing. Kaito and Rio were next to each other at a table.

Kotori also gasped. "W-What?! Why are Kaito and Rio-san sitting next to each other?"

"Maybe...They are on a date-!" Yuma began to loudly declare, but luckily, Kotori shut his mouth before he could finish.

"Be quiet Yuma! What if they hear you?!" Kotori looked back to Kaito and Rio. Fortunately for her and Yuma, they did not hear Yuma and therefore, they did not look in their direction.

Yuma took Kotori's hand off his mouth. "What should we do then?! Should we tell Shark?!...Or does he already know...?" Yuma asked in suspicion.

"I think we should just observe them." Yuma and Kotori jumped at hearing a new voice.

"Ha-Haruto?!" Yuma asked in bewilderment. Haruto looked at the pair and smiled. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Ever since the shopping incident, I have been keeping a close eye on my brother. He has been acting very weird ever since that day."

Yuma and Kotori looked at him then at each other. "I find that impossible to believe," Yuma began. "We haven't seen Kaito act out of the ordinary. And besides, Kaito _never_ acts weird."

"That's because you guys don't live with him and haven't been with him ever since you were born. I _know_ how he acts. He...hasn't been himself...I feel...that he has evolved!" Haruto said with a passion.

Yuma and Kotori sweatdropped. "I see...Well. I guess we should get closer to see what they are saying!" Yuma exclaimed. Haruto nodded, but Kotori looked unsure.

"Um...I don't think it's wise-"

"Come on Kotori!" Yuma interrupted. He grabbed Kotori's hand and together with Haruto, they sneaked up closer to Kaito and Rio.

* * *

"Okay...Lucia claimed that the novel had *blank*, meaning that it depicted reality so vividly that it seemed more factual than fictious(?)...The answer choices are A) romanticism, B) verisimilitude, C) loquacity, D) power, and E) strenght...I know it's not E or C...A and D...are weird choices...B...I have no idea what that word means!"

Kaito looked at Rio and then looked at her booklet. He took it and read what she just said aloud. "B is the only answer that makes sense..."

Rio angrily took the booklet back. "I just said that-"

"Do you have a dictonary?" Kaito interrupted. Rio glared at him. Okay, it was nice that he was taking his time to help her, especially since he was losing sleeping time, but he was wearing her out!

"You are not allowed to use a dictonary in the PSAT-"

"They changed that rule. Have you not been updated on the rules?"

Rio blinked at him in pure surprise. "Really?! Then how come I wasn't notified-?!"

Kaito smirked. "Jodan."

Rio blinked at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"It was a joke. Don't take it too-" Kaito felt a change of air around Rio. Therefore, he knew she was going to punch him. He grabbed her wrist, though, before she could. He looked at her. "Why are you acting so angry, so frustrated?"

Rio pouted. "I'm not acting angry!"

"You are frustrated that you can't understand these words."

Rio twitched. Now she understood why Ryouga had a problem with this guy. He was _so_ right sometimes that it just bugged a person! She yanked her wrist back. "Shut up!" And she focused on her booklet.

"Even if you can't use a dictonary during the exams, you could use one right now."

Rio fished into her messes and brought out a dictonary. She looked through the dictonary. She then looked at Kaito. "What if you can't find a word in here?"

"Do you have a phone or a laptop? Look up the word online."

Rio's eyes started to brighten. "Good idea! Why haven't I thought about that before?"

Kaito looked at her with narrowed eyes. It is normal for a person to think of doing that. Why didn't she? "How long have you been out here?"

Rio pondered for a bit. "About...Let's see...It's eleven...I came here at 6...so that's five hours!" she replied cheerily and looked at Kaito with a happy face but quickly frowned when she saw that Kaito was glaring at her. "...What?"

"When was the last time you have eaten?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Um...At four?" Rio said uncertainly.

He glared deeper. "How long of nights have you spent studying?"

Rio gulped. Why was she afraid? Why was she gulping? "...Two weeks..."

Kaito rested his head on his hand. "You do realize that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Rio waved him off. "Spare me the lecture!"

Kaito abruptly stood up. Rio looked at him. Kaito looked down at her. He then suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "We are getting you something to eat. Let's go."

"W-Wah-" Rio did not have any time to react as Kaito was already pulling her along.

* * *

"Where are they heading?!" Yuma whispered ferociously as he, Kotori, and Haruto followed the pair out of the park. Haruto and Kotori shook their heads.

"I'm not sure," Haruto replied. "But it has to be somewhere where-"

Haruto got cut off when Yuma and Kotori stopped in front of him; therefore, he bumped into them. He followed their gazes.

"So..."

"So..."

"Really nii-san?" What were they looking at you guys ask? Kaito just walked out of the park to take Rio to an ice cream shop...at eleven at night...

Yuma broke the silence. "You know...I never knew that Kaito had a sweet tooth..."

"That's wrong Yuma-san..." Yuma and Kotori looked at Haruto. "Never in his life has nii-san ever eaten an ice cream..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Why are we here Kaito?! You know, right now I could be studying! You are not-" She got cut off when Kaito shoved an ice cream cone in her face.

"Take it."

Rio blinked at him but took it. That was fast. _'He must be the reincarnation of Flash...' _She thought as she walked over to an empty table and sat down. Kaito sat down on the seat opposite of hers.

When she was eating her ice cream, she noticed that Kaito wasn't eating one. "Why aren't you eating an ice cream?" Rio asked.

"I don't like ice cream."

"If you don't like it, then why did you bring me here?"

"It was the closest place." Which was true. The ice cream shop was only across the park.

Rio looked down at her ice cream. Blueberry flavor. Her favorite. She looked up to Kaito. He was staring at the side. _'Why is he doing all of this to help me? Does he feel guilty towards the shopping incident?...How did he know that my favorite flavor was blueberry?...Please don't tell me it's because of the hair...' _As Rio was eating her ice cream, she saw a flash of dark blue, pale blue, and dark, light green. Since this caught her by surprise, she was not able to get some ice cream inside her stomach. Rio began coughing. Kaito widened his eyes and ran by her side. He patted her back.

"Rio! Are you okay?!"

A few coughs later, Rio was able to stop. She looked up to Kaito who was at her side, a look of worry etched on his face. "I'm...alright, but..." Rio looked towards one direction. Kaito followed her gaze. There was nothing there except for bushes and trees. "Huh, weird. For a moment, I could have sworn to see Yuma, Haruto, and Kotori-san...But I guess I was wrong..."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at what she said. _'This moment feels...very familiar...I guess this is what you call a parallel episode...'_

"I think we should head back."

Kaito looked at Rio. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was close! Mou, Yuma! You should becareful about showing your hair!" Kotori scolded.

"Gomen, gomen!" Yuma stopped apologizing abruptly when he realized that Haruto was still focusing on Kaito and Rio. "Haruto?"

"Nii-san...really cares about Rio-san..."

Yuma and Kotori blinked at him, looked at each other, and looked towards the pair. Kaito was at Rio's side, patting her back. He stayed there even when she was done coughing.

"Wow..." Kotori said, speechless. "I never knew that Kaito...had a side to him like that..."

Haruto nodded. "Yeah. I guess at the shopping event, he accidently shopped for romance."

Yuma and Kotori had to stifle their laughs by covering their mouths. Haruto looked at them with a straight face. "I was being serious."

This caused Kotori and Yuma to completely stop. Kotori looked back to the pair, but she realized that they were gone. "Oh no! They're gone!" Yuma and Haruto looked and indeed they were gone.

"Where could they have gone?!" Yuma asked loudly.

"Who?" All three jumped when they heard the voice. Ryouga.

"Shark?!" Yuma asked incrediously. "What are you doing here?!"

"Picking up Rio. She thinks that I don't know what she has been doing. I was hoping she would stop, but she hasn't."

The three people blinked. They looked at each other. They all knew that each one of them knew what each were thinking: _'He is not going to like what he is going to see.'_

Haruto surprised Yuma and Kotori by standing up. "Actually Ryouga-san. Rio-san just left. I think she was mumbling something about going to sleep."

Ryouga looked at him, not believing him. "What makes you think I could trust you?"

Haruto glared and smirked evilly. "Really?...So you don't trust me...?"

Ryouga eeked. _'Man...This guy reminds me of Rio. Both can be scary at times...'_ Ryouga tched. "Whatever kid. I'm leaving-"

"Shark wait!" Everyone looked at Kotori in shock. Even she seemed shocked that she spoke aloud. She stammered to say something since everyone was staring at her. "U-Umm...Rio-san just went inside that ice cream shop over there..." Kotori pointed to the shop, and Ryouga followed her gaze.

He tched again. "Fine. I'll go check over there." With that, Ryouga walked to the ice cream shop. When he was gone, the two boys looked at Kotori. Kotori smiled sheepishly at them.

"I want Rio-san to have a boyfriend too..."

Haruto smiled triumphantly. "I want nii-san to have a girlfriend too..."

Yuma smiled. "Yosh! Let's go to Kaito and Shark's-hmmph-" Haruto and Kotori quickly covered his mouth.

"Yuma!" Kotori whispered loudly. "You have to be quieter!"

"I know!" He pushed their hands off of his mouth. "Let's go then before Shark realizes that we lied to him!"

Haruto and Kotori nodded and quickly entered the park.

* * *

"How much studying have you gotten done over the past few weeks?" Kaito asked Rio as he was helping her clean up.

"Umm...I think about 75%..."

Kaito raised his eyebrows at her. "Just that? Of all the hours you spent?"

Rio smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was low on energy?"

Kaito sighed. "You know. You really need to take care of yourself."

Rio glared at him. "I know. Thanks for reminding me. Why do you care? Is it because I almost got ran over in front of your eyes? If you feel responsible for that, don't!"

"I don't." Rio looked at him in surprise. "I just don't want to-"

"Rio-san! Kaito!" Kaito and Rio looked to see Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto running towards them.

"What's wrong Kotori-san?!" Rio asked, having seen the worry etched on her face.

"Shark! He's coming!" Yuma responded.

Rio widened her eyes. "Oh no! I have to hide-" Before she could move or even finish, Kaito gripped her wrist. Everyone, including Rio, looked at him in shock. She glared at him. "What are you doing?! Let go-"

"Your brother needs to know."

"He already-"

"_You_ need to tell him." He stared straight in Rio's eyes that she couldn't pull away from his gaze.

She gaped. "W-Well-"

"Rio!" All of them turned to see Ryouga running towards them. He took a moment to analyze the people who where there. His eyes, though, landed on a particular person standing _way_ too close to his sister for his liking. "Kaito?" He looked to see that he was holding her wrist. "What are you doing with my sister?!"

"Not important. Besides that, she has something important to tell you." Kaito looked at Rio. Rio did not want to meet his gaze. "Tell him."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm older than you."

"You are acting like a boyfriend right now. It's annoying."

"I don't care what I'm acting like. You need-"

"Wait!" Ryouga interrupted their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?!"

Rio sighed. She looked at Kaito and then at her brother. "I...have been studying hours straight without eating..."

Ryouga widened his eyes. Okay, all he knew is that she was studying, but he never knew that she hasn't been eating for hours straight. He looked at Kaito, who nodded his head. Ryouga sighed. _'Kaito...You...are serious about my sister...Ughh...Rio...I am your twin, yet I never knew-'_

"Ryouga-san," Haruto interrupted Ryouga's train of thought. "Nii-san can take care of Rio-san when she doesn't want to ask you for help. He can help you by being with her when you can't."

Yuma, Kotori, and Kaito smiled at Haruto's wise words, but Rio was completely confused. "Wait! Haruto-san? What are you talking about?!"

"You and I are going to have to have a talk Kaito," Ryouga said, ignoring Rio. Kaito nodded to him. Rio looked back at Kaito and at her brother.

"What is going on?! What talk?!" Then, Rio remebered that her wrist was still in Kaito's hold. She glared at Kaito. "And you! Let me go!"

"Rio-san!" Rio gasped at the tone of Kotori's voice. "You can't treat your boyfriend like that!"

"Huh?!" Poor Rio was confused more by the second. "Kotori-san! What are-...What's happening?!" Rio yelled. Then suddenly, she heard a far distant voice.

_"Rio!" _Huh? Who is that?

_"RIO!"_

Rio jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched. She looked around her table, still messy.

"Rio? Why are you sleeping in the park?"

Rio looked up to see Kaito beside her. She jumped back. This took Kaito by surprise. "Rio?...Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...I just had a weird dream...What are you doing here Kaito?"

"I was taking a walk when this piece of paper fell to my feet. I looked around to see where it might have come from, and I saw you sleeping here. What are you doing?"

"Studying for my PSAT Exams..."

"Oh...Do you need help?"

Rio blinked, suddenly remebering her dream. Because of her dream, she was reluctant to agree. But...It was just a dream wasn't it? It was not like it was going to happen in real life. Oh how wrong she was about that.

"If you would like to help, I would very much appreciate it Kaito."

With that, Kaito sat beside Rio and began helping her study. Unbeknowst to them, three figures were watching them...

* * *

**Thun, thun, thun! Who saw that coming?! I sure didn't! No seriously. I didn't...Either way, if I can, I'll update "Barian's Switch" next week. I was just too busy this week. Actually, all of my weeks have been like that...But I just didn't want to leave you guys with three weeks of an update especially with all of the reviews I have been receiving! I don't know if you guys are aware of how much I am grateful for all of the reviews I get! You guys always make my day with those! I come home from bad days, I see a review, I have a smile for the rest of the day, so thank you guys soooooo much! I really appreciate it! Well, that's all for now! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
